


Dawn of Dragons

by Marriott23



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the empire Nasuada sits on the throne in Urû'baen. Eragon has not left Alagësia but is instead deep in Du Weldenvarden constructing a new city in which to raise the new riders and hatchlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eragon fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

Eragon slid down Saphira's side landing softly on te ground. He picked up the bundle of hay and bedding Saphira had dropped and strode towards the hatching building. 

As Eragon walked he passed the buildings the elves and him had sung for this new city. A city entirely for dragon riders. The thought still brought him so much joy. 

Inside the hatching grounds he set about placing the bedding in the alcoves made for the hatchlings.

~It looks grand, little one ~ Saphira assured him gently. He glanced at her and felt a hum of approvel. 

Eragon knew now was the time to place the eggs in the alcoves. Reaching for the magic within him he muttered the spell to open the magical bubble floating behind him. Reaching in Eragon retrieved twenty dragon eggs. 

Eragon placed the eggs carefully in the alcoves and glanced sealed the bubble. ~Umaroth if you would~ Eragon's thoughts were shaking as if unsure what he was doing. 

The great Eldunarí spoke the words in the ancient language through Eragon calling the wild dragons to hatch. Besides him Saphira twitched her tail in excitement. 

"Have I missed it?" Arya asked jogging into the building to stop at Eragon's side. Behind her Fírnen snorted if they had missed it why were te eggs unhatched. Eragon shook his head and turned back to the eggs. 

One of the green eggs was the first to crack though it was a brown egg that actually broke first spilling the unsteady hatchling onto the ground. Saphira leaned forward and gave it a curious nudge. 

~A fine you male~ she reported and the turned her head towards each of the hatchlings in turn as they broke she'll reporting the gender of each. ~They make fine young dragons~

Eragon turned to Arya for the first time since she had entered. Her eyes blazed with the same excitement and joy as his. Without thinking Eragon lent closer and kissed her softly. 

She stiffened only for a moment before pulling him closer for a more passionate kiss. Eragon responded whole heartedly until he realised Saphira's emotions were joining his own. He pulled back reluctantly as Saphira said ~peace little one. I have no objection~ That was true Eragon mused feeling her thoughts. 

"They're magnificent." He murmured softly and Arya pressed against him as she agreed quietly. 

~They're hungry~ Fírnen comented quietly. They broke apart and hurriedly fetched the choppe meat from a table set up for just that purpose. They tossed the meat towards the hatchlings as Saphira and Fírnen encouraged them to chew the meal. 

Arya took one last look at the hatchlings before she turned to Eragon, "I must return to Ellesméra." 

He nodded calmly, "Each to their own duty. Remember I will be there within the fortnight with eggs to start the new riders." She smiled softly and missed him gently, a kiss filled with regret, before she fled the room. 

As Arya left on Fírnen, Eragon turned back to the hatchlings it was going to be a busy night.


End file.
